


The Regret of Her Love

by PatMonBB



Series: My Kpop Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Mistakes, One Shot, Regret, Romance, Short One Shot, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatMonBB/pseuds/PatMonBB
Summary: Sojung screwed it up and now the lack of Jooheon's warmth is killing her. Her only hope? That he could forgive her.





	The Regret of Her Love

               She swore she had tried; she swore she had tried to give him space and the time he necessitated to solve his unsettling mind and heart. And for a while, Sojung had been quite successful in such task.

               A month had passed since the last time they had seen each other and made any sort of contact. For some people, thirty days seemed nothing, and at first, she also thought so. Yet, why couldn’t she breathe anymore? She couldn’t smile, sleep, eat or simply live without Jooheon by her side. The female had got herself into a dangerous and dark hole of depression, especially because she knew she had been the one causing that fate upon herself. She despised herself for hurting him; for hurting their relationship and their love. And when she thought about it, tears always found a path into her eyes, no matter how much she had cried already, making her think she had run out of that salty water, until it came again.

               Being in the state she was, it was no surprise when she found herself directing her own body towards his place in the middle of the night, not looking back at how late it was nor even if Jooheon was going to open the door for her. However, there she was, at his doorstep knocking on it with no strengths in her actions.

               Fortunately, she didn’t wait too long before seeing his masculine face in front of her again. In the instant their eyes met, it was like all air had vanished away from her lungs and her heart finally beat again after being numb for so long.

               “Can I… can I spend the night over? Please…” She begged him with a fragile and cracked voice; tears once again threatened to escape if she wasn’t so relieved for seeing him again.

               Afterward, for her own astonishment, the man didn’t protest or declined her request; maybe because he also could see the mess she was turned into by the paler tone of her skin and by the noticeable purplish shade of her dark circles under her orbs from the restless nights without him by her side. And Jooheon was probably also aware of such fact by the manner he immediately guided her towards his bedroom.

               When Sojung found herself once again in that division of his apartment; in that so personal space of him, surrounded by his fragrance she had missed so much, the woman finally began to feel a pitch of energy invading her interior. The next step both of them took was to lie on top of his mattress, unconsciously taking the same places they did when sleeping together. But none of them dared to make any sort of physical contact or actually sleep. Instead, Sojung lost herself in his eyes, as they stared at each other in the middle of silence and the darkness of his room with both lying on their backs.

               She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, how much she missed him and how difficult it had been for her to stay away from him, how her life was a complete misery without her partner. But such words were stuck on her tongue, not permitting her to utterly expose out all her pain. She also wondered if he was better; if he still loved her, if he still desired her and cared for her… and especially, she wondered if he had forgiven her already because she honestly didn’t know if she could survive much longer without Jooheon in her life.

               Yet, once again, there was no way to form coherent words to ask him all of that, even though she desperately craved to know if, deep inside his heart, he still held that tremendous love he erstwhile had for her. So, in the following instant, after gathering a great amount of courage, she precariously moved one of her upper limbs that was near his figure, until her petite palm was on top of his, carefully intertwining their fingers. For her surprise again, Jooheon didn’t push her away or rejected her touch. No. He simply welcomed her gesture by tightly holding their tangled hands together. Such act of him along with the warmth emanating from his palm was enough to make a pair of round tears fall down over her eyes, gifting her with the proper amount of strength to finally smile and part her pale rouge lips.

               “I missed you so much…” she started again in a low and fragile voice, without ever breaking the eye-contact between them “Please… Please don’t push me away again…I— I can’t live without you, Jooheon. I love you too much to be away from you… Please, come back to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a super small drabble and doesn't reveal too much. But who knows? I might create something more in the future if I get the right amount of inspiration to continue it.


End file.
